


Snowball Fight

by aielle



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aielle/pseuds/aielle
Summary: It's winter once again! That means GYROAXIA can have another snowball fight...General fluff but has a tiny bit of Nayuta angst.
Kudos: 16





	Snowball Fight

"Alright, everyone~! It's time for the annual GYRO snowball tournament!" Ryo declared cheerfully. The GYROAXIA members were gathered at a deserted park in the middle of winter.

"Why are we even doing this?" Reon muttered, shivering because of the cold. "And what do you mean by annual?!"

"Well, we did do this last year." Miyuki pointed out, an amiable expression on his face.

"That's right. And since it was so much fun, we should play together like this every year." Ryo grinned.

Kenta sighed and gave a wry smile. "I suppose it can't be helped."

Nayuta simply said "Tch."

"Let's go with the teams from last time and have a rematch." Ryo started drawing lines on the snow.

"W-wait!" Reon protested. "Can't we do janken to pick teams?"

Miyuki smirked at the request. He knew Reon just wanted a chance to throw a snowball at Nayuta. "I don't mind if everyone else is okay with it."

Kenta raised an eyebrow but nodded. "That's fine with me as well."

Nayuta turned to his bandmates. "I don't care which team I'm in, let's just get on with it. We're wasting time."

"Okay~!" Ryo held out his fist. The others did the same. "Ready?"

**"Saishowa guu janken pon!!!"**

Miyuki and Ryo were paper. Kenta was rock. Reon and Nayuta were scissors.

"Gaah!" Reon let out a frustrated groan. 

Nayuta glared at him. "If you get in my way again like last time, I'm kicking you out of the team."

Reon bristled. "Why you little..."

"Now, now." Miyuki said placatingly. "Let's all play nice."

Kenta nodded. "You were the one who proposed this after all, Reon."

Reon scowled and tucked half of his face in his scarf, grumbling over his rotten luck.

Ryo clapped his hands together, the sound muffled by his gloves. Kenta had insisted that they all wear proper winter clothing this time. "Whoever gets hit by a snowball is out. Winning team gets to pick where to eat for tonight's dinner. Losers have to pay for dinner."

"Raising the stakes, huh?" Miyuki grinned. "That does makes it more exciting."

"Well then, shall we begin?" Kenta smiled, glasses glimmering with determination.

**"Se~No~!!!"**

The game started. The GYROAXIA members scrambled across the snow, forming their snowballs and rushing in an attempt to hit each other. It was an intense battle as one would expect from a group of young men with highly competetive spirits. In the end, everyone had been hit at least once.

"Cold cold cold..." Reon chanted through chattering teeth as he brushed off the snow from his clothes.

"Hmph. Weakling." Nayuta muttered, casually shaking off the snow from his scarf. He didn't seem affected by the cold but he was panting a bit. "I'm getting coffee."

Kenta wiped the melted snow flakes off his glasses. "Good idea. I'll go with you." He turned to the others. "Does anyone else like want anything?"

"Hot oolong tea for me." Said Miyuki.

"Hot milk tea please." Said Reon.

Ryo thought for a moment. "I'll have whatever Kenken is having."

Kenta smiled. "Understood. We'll be right back." Then he and Nayuta made their way to the vending machines.

They found a nearby wooden bench that wasn't too covered in snow. After brushing it off, the three remaining members sat down.

"That was fun~!" Ryo chirped.

"Ryo-san, I've been meaning to ask..." Reon turned to their bassist. "Why did you start this whole snowball tournament thing?"

"Hmm?" Ryo tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well, last winter I was playing in the snow and Nayuta saw me. I asked if he wanted to play too and he said he's never tried it before."

"What?" Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "Nayuta has never played in the snow before?"

"Mhmm." Ryo nodded. "I thought that was kinda sad so I showed him how and we started playing together. Then I thought it would bring more happiness if I got everyone else to join in." He grinned, remembering how he managed to do that.

Reon and Miyuki glanced at each other, both contemplating what kind of childhood Nayuta had that didn't give him a chance to have snowball fights. 

They didn't know much about his past. Nayuta never talked about it and Kenta didn't disclose much either. But this piece of information certainly added a bit more context as to why their vocalist is the way he is.

Ryo continued. "Nayuta doesn't say much but I know he's having fun when we're all playing together like this. Since my mission is to bring happiness to earthlings, and Nayuta is my friend too, I figured it's the least I can do." He smiled at the other two. "Isn't it a good plan?"

"Y-yeah, it is." They both nodded reluctantly.

Just then, Nayuta and Kenta returned, carrying drinks. "We're back." Kenta said, handing out the warm cans to their respective drinkers.

"Thanks, Kenken!" Ryo grinned, sipping at the hot chocolate he was given.

Nayuta silently drank his canned coffee. He noticed Reon and Miyuki were looking at him oddly. "What?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ah, uh... it's nothing." Reon took a drink, avoiding Nayuta's sharp gaze.

Miyuki gave him a bright smile. "Just thinking we still don't have winners yet. How about we go for another round?" 

"Y-yeah." Reon mumbled, once again hiding half his face in his scarf. "We can't leave it like this."

Ryo nodded eagerly. "There has to be a king of the snowball battle!"

Kenta looked at the three members sitting on the bench then looked at Nayuta. He seemed to have a brief internal struggle but eventually he shrugged. Then he gave Nayuta a gentle smile. "We don't get this chance everyday. Why not enjoy it?"

Nayuta stared blankly at his bandmates. Then he drank the rest of his coffee and tossed it in the recyling bin. He turned towards the area they were playing in earlier. The corners of his lips tilting up ever so slightly, unseen by the others.

"...Fine. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> *Makes reference to Puchigonavis Chapter 5 wherein GYRO does have a snowball fight.
> 
> *Headcanon about how Ryo got Nayuta to play with him in the comic & Nayuta's childhood. Sorry for throwing in that bit of angst. ^^;;;
> 
> *I guess this is my Christmas fic? Hehe...


End file.
